Because You My Wife
by qaunitaar
Summary: Perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua keluarga membuat dampak tidak menyenangkan bagi kedua anak mereka. Tapi mereka bisa berbuat apa, pada kenyataannya mereka harus mengikuti keinginan mereka. Akankah mereka bahagia, akankah mereka dapat memenuhi keinginan kedua keluarga mereka. Sakura Uchiha, 23 tahun Sasuke Uchiha, 24 tahun #sasukesakura
1. Prolog

**_Sasuke Uchiha_**

Seorang pria tampan dan mapan dari keluarga yang memiliki marga tertinggi. Merupakan CEO dari sebuah perusahan no 1 dengan saham yang melimpah. Singkatnya Sasuke adalah pria tampan, mapan dan kaya. Siapa gadis yang tidak tertarik dengannya yang merupakan seoarang pimpinan dari UCHIHA CORP.

 ** _Sakura Haruno_**

Seoarang gadis cantik, baik, dan seksi. Merupakan artis terkenal dari agensi SENJU CORP. Dia putri dari keluarga yang di segani. Siapa pria yang tidak tertari dengan artis cantik dari keluarga Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Sakura hanya miliknya MASASHI KISHIMOTO aku hanya meminjam karakter dan namanya saja.

Aku pinjamnya Sasuke Sakurannya hehehehe.

Hallo ini Fic pertamaku.

Alur gaje, typo sana sini gomen-Ne.

Pembaca harap sesuaikan hehehe. Slow Update. Aku juga udah update di wattpad hehehe.


	2. Pertemuan

Kediaman Haruno

Sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamar gadis manis yang sedang tidur nyenyak selepas pulang dari kegiatan bekerja.

Tok Tok Tok

" Sakura-chan bangun kau harus bekerja " terdengar suara dari luar pintu.

" hmm, ibu" jawab dari Sakura.

Sakura melirik kearah jam yang terdapat didinding.

' Baka, Aku akan terlambat ' gumamnya.

Sakura bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandi.

Kediaman Uchiha

Sinar mataharipun masuk kedalam ruangan besar yang dihuni oleh pria tampan, sedang tertidur pulas .

' ngh ' gumamnya.

Sasuke melihat kearah jam. lalu dengan malas dia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kembali Kekediaman Haruno

Tibalah saat mereka semua sedang berkumpul dan menikmati sarapan.

" Sakura, setalah pulang bekerja segera pulang, karena kita akan kedatangan teman lama ayah dan ingin membicarakan suatu hal "

" Ada apa ayah, Aku tidak bisa janji karena aku harus menyelesaikan pemotretanku "

" Ayah tidak mau tau, kau harus pulang pukul 5 "

' Kami-sama ' gumamnya.

" Baiklah ayah , Aku berangkat jaa-ne "

" Sakura, sarapanmu tidak di habiskan "

" Tidak, aku akan terlambat "

Kembali Kekediaman uchiha

" Sasuke, Kau harus pulang segera dari kantor karena ayah akan mengajakmu mengunjungi teman lama ayah "

" Hn " jawabnya lalu bergegas menuju mobil, berangkat ke kantor.

" Sasuke, habiskan dulu sarapanmu " teriak sang ibu.

Uchiha Corp

" Sasuke-san setelah ini anda akan ada meeting dengan Hyuga corp, setelah itu makan siang bersama Uzumaki corp lalu... " ucap dari seorang perempuan berambut merah.

" Hn, sudah hentikan karin "

" Tapi sasuke-san... "

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan sekretarisnya dia melangkah menuju ruangnya.

' Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi ayah ' pikirnya.

Senju Corp

" Kami-sama. Sakura, kita harus bergegas pemotretan akan segera dimulai " ucap dari seorang wanita cantik.

" Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti " ucapnya kesal.

" Ini semua salah kau, kita terlambat seperti ini " ucapnya marah pada sakura.

" Baiklah gomen-ne, rin " ucapnya memohon.

" Sudalah, kita harus bergegas " dengan berjalan menuju ruang pemotretan.

" Rin, ada yang ingin ku katakan "

" Katakan " ucapya sibuk dengan kegiatan untuk pemotretan.

" Aku akan pulang pukul 5 hari ini "

" Kami-sama, kenapa kau harus pulang pukul 5, Sakura "

" Entalah, ayah yang menyuruhku "

" hnns " menghelas nafas.

" kumohon rin "

" Baiklah aku akan mengizinkanmu, tetapi selesaikan pemotretannya "

" Hai. Arigatou, Rin " ucapnya sambil memeluk dengan erat.

" Lepaskan Sakura, ini menyakitkan "

" Gomen gomen "

" Baiklah, sebaiknya kau bersiap "

" Hai "

Kemudian sakura terdiam Sejenak.

' Apa yang kau inginkan Ayah ' pikirnya.

\- TBC -

gomen-ne ceritanya gaje. Arigatou gozaimasu


	3. Kesepakatan 1

Tiba pada saat pertemuan di kediaman Haruno. Kedua keluarga saling bercengkramah dan berbincang satu sama lain.

" Silahkan dinikmati hidangannya, Fugaku " ujar pemilik rumah.

" Arigatou, Kizashi " ujar sang tamu.

" Kizashi perkenalkan ini Sasuke anakku, Sasuke ini Kizashi haruno" dengan melihat kearah Sasuke.

" Sasuke Uchiha, paman " ucapnya dengan menundukan kepada.

" Ne, perkenalkan ini anakku Sakura, Sakura ini Fugaku Uchiha"

" Sakura Haruno, paman " dengan menundukan kepala.

" Sebaiknya kalian berkenalan " ujar Kizashi.

Merekapun saling berkenalan satusama lain.

" Sakura Haruno " sapanya terlebih dahulu.

" Hn, Sasuke Uchiha "

" Ne, Sasuke-san "

" Sasuke "

" Hm? "

" Panggil aku Sasuke, Sakura "

" Hai " katanya sambil mengangguk binggung.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening ketika mereka selesai berkenalan. Orang tua mereka sibuk menikmati hidangan dan bercengkramah mengenang masa muda yang mereka alami. Sedangkan kedua anak mereka tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan konyol yang mereka bicarakan dan memilih sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing. Sampai Fugaku angkat bicara.

" Kizashi, apa kau ingat kesepatakan yang kita buat dulu? "

" Tentu Saja aku Masih mengingatnya "

" Bagaimana kesepakatan itu kita lakukan Sekarang "

" Kurasa kau benar Fugaku lagi pula mereka sudah besar dan sudah pasti mereka siap untuk hal ini "

" Sasuke, Sakura apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami "

" Hn, Ne " jawab sasuke dan sakura sambil meninggalkan aktifitas bermain ponsel.

" Kau, ayah, dan ibu datang kemari bertujuan untuk membicarakan tentang kesepakatan ini kau tahu "

" Hn, langsung ke inti ayah "

" Sewaktu kami muda, kami memiliki suatu janji atau lebih tepatnya kesepakatan, dan kesepakatan itu berlaku jika kami menjadi sukses seperti ini "

" Lalu " jawab Sasuke.

" Kesepakatan itu berisi akan menikahkan kalian ketika kalian dewasa " lanjut Kizashi.

" Apa! ayah, kau bercanda " jawab sakura terkejut.

" Tch " desis Sasuke.

" Ayah tidak akan pernah bercanda dengan hal ini, Sakura "

" Tch, aku tidak setuju dengan ini aku tidak kenal dengannya, akupun tidak berteman dengannya, kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya "

" Itu sudah keputusan ayah, Sakura "

" Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya, aku masih ingin melanjutkan karirku sebagai seorang artis, ayah "

" Sampai kapan kau melanjutkan karirmu Sakura 1 tahun, 2 tahun, 4 tahun kau tidak boleh seperti ini ayah ingin segera mengendong cucu darimu, kau harus setuju dengan ini kau paham "

" Aku tetap tidak bisa "

" Tch, aku setuju kalian puas "

Jawab Sasuke.

" Keputusan bagus untuk setuju dengan ini Sasuke " ujar Mikoto.

" Hn "

" Tch, kalian semua " geram Sakura.

" Sebaiknya kau juga menerimannya, Sakura " ujar Mebuki.

" Aku tidak bisa, ibu "

" Kau tau apa akibatnya jika kau tidak setuju dengan ini "

" Aku tidak peduli, aku tetap tidak setuju menikah dengannya "

" Sau yakin, Sakura "

" Ne "

" Kau tau fasilitas yang kau miliki selama ini, akan di ambil dengan paksa jika kau menolaknya "

" Aku tidak peduli, aku bisa bekerja untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang aku inginkan, ibu "

" Termasuk karirmu menjadi artis, kami pastikan kau tidak dapat kembali lagi kesana "

" Tch, kalian semua "

" Kau tidak memiliki pilihan sayang " ujar Kizashi.

" Baiklah tuan Uchiha bisakah kita bicara sebentar "

" Hn "

.

.

.

\- TBC

Terjadi revisi sono sini. Tetap Stay ye. Kalo mau lebih greget baca dari awal ya hehehe.

Thanks : Guest dan ceexia


	4. Kesepakatan - 2

Dengan enggan Sasuke mengikuti langkah kecil Sakura menuju taman dan meninggalkan ruangan yang terasa panas akibat perbincangan tadi.

" Sasuke, kanapa kau bisa langsung setuju dengan ini kita tidak saling mengenal ataupun tidak saling berteman kenapa kau mudah mengambil keputusan ini " ujar Sakura.

" Tch, kau berisik sekali "

" Jawab aku sasuke "

" Kita bisa berbuat apa menolak hal ini tidak ada gunanya "

" Tapi setidaknya kita bisa memberikan alasan untuk menolaknya "

" Apa kau lupa apa yang tadi ibumu ucapkan apa aku harus mengulangnya lagi "

" Tch, tidak perlu aku sudah cukup tau "

" Tapi aku tidak mencintai mu aku tidak bisa menikah dengan mu sasuke " ujarnya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Dengan perasaan iba sasuke meraih pundak sakura atau lebih tepatnya menenangkannya .

" Kau ini cengeng sekali "

" Kita harus bagaimana sasuke " sambil menangis di pelukan sasuke.

"Tch, kau fikir aku mau setuju dengan ini, kau bercanda. Tetapi aku dapat berbuat apa, aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi jika orang tua kita bisa melakukan kesepakatan, kita juga dapat melakukan kesepakatan dalam pernikahan ini "

" Apa maksudmu, sasuke " sambil melepas pelukan antara mereka.

" Kita akan membuat perjanjian tentang pernikahan ini atau semacam kontrak, Bagaimana"

" Apakah ini akan berjalan lancar? "

" Tentu saja jika tidak ada yang mengetahuinya "

" Baiklah aku akan menerima perjanjian ini, tapi kita harus segera melakukannya "

" Tch, kau Merepotkan, Sakura. Kita bisa bertemu besok sebelum bekerja "

" Hai "

Sasuke dan sakura sudah sepakat untuk hal ini, lalu sasuke dan sakura berjalan meninggalkan taman dan pergi menuju ruang tamu.

" lihat mereka sudah kembali " ujar fugaku.

" Ayah, Ibu " panggil sakura.

" Ne " jawab kizashi dan mebuki.

" Baiklah aku setuju ayah, ibu "

" Keputusan bagus, nak " ujar sang ibu dengan berjalan memeluknya.

' Ayah, Ibu kalian sudah mengancurkan hidupku ' gumam sakura dalam hati.

Sedangkan sasuke hanya melihat keadaan yang akan menjadi menegangkan kedepannya.

' Ayah, ibu beraninya kalian mempermainkanku, tunggu saja ' gumam Sasuke dalam hati dengan raut wajah yang di penuhi dengan kebencian.

" Berhubung semuanya sudah setuju, bagaimana kita lakukan pernikahannya 2 minggu yang akan datang " ujar fugaku.

" Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik " ujar kizashi.

Melihat tingkah orang tau mereka, sasuke dan sakura hanya bisa meratapi hidup mereka kedepannya.

" Sebaiknya kita makan malam terlebih dahulu, ayo " ujar kizashi

Mereka semua pergi mengikuti kepala keluarga haruno itu ke meja makan kemudian menyatap hidangan yang telah disiapkan untuk makan malam. Semuanya makan dalam keadaan hening tidak seorangpun yang berbicara.

Setelah selesai makan malam, keluarga uchihapun pamit untuk pulang ke kediamannya.

" kizashi terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, kita bertemu lagi lusa untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka " ujar fugaku

" Tidak perlu sungkan, baiklah kita bertemu lusa di rumah mu " ujar kizashi

Disisi lain sasuke dan sakura sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

" Tch, apa-apaan mereka. Bisa-bisanya memutuskannya dengan secepat itu. Kita harus apa, sasuke " Ujar sakura kesal.

" kau ini, kita bertemu besok di ... " belum sempat melanjutkannya sasuke mendengar suara memanggilnya.

" Sasuke cepat kita harus pulang sudah malam " ujar dang ibu

" Hn " jawabnya

" Aku harus pulang, sampai ketemu besok jaa-ne " ujarnya sambil meninggalkan sakura.

" Tunggu, Sasuke kita bertemu dima ... " belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya sasuke sudah lenyap dari rumahnya.

" Tch " desis sakura

Dengan kesal akhirnya sakura pergi menuju kamarnya bersiap untuk mandi dan pergi untuk tidur agar sakura dapat bertemu sasuke dalam keadaan segar setelah tidur.

.

.

.

-TBC

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Arigatou udah smau baca. Alur gaje. Kalo mau lebih dapet baca dari awal hehehe.


	5. Kesepakatan 3

Keesokan hari sakura bangun dalam keadaan segar setelah tidur. Ketika ingin menuju kamar mandi sakura mendapatkan pesan dari nomor tidak di kenal.

 **From : Xxxxxx**

 **Temui aku pukul 9 di taman dekat rumah mu.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Seketika sakura terkejut dengan pesan yang ia dapatkan. Dengan rasa penasaran sakurapun menjawab pesan tersebut.

 **To : Xxxxx**

 **Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomerku?**

 **From : Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Ibuku**

" Tch " desis sakura sambil mengubah nomor Xxxx menjadi Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura bergegas pergi untuk bersiap-siap bertemu dengan sasuke sebelum pergi untuk pemotretan.

Taman Konohagakure

" Apa kau menungguku? " ujar sakura baru tiba di taman.

" Hn "

" Gomen-ne "

" Kita langsung saja, karena aku harus pergi kekantor "

" Baiklah akupun harus pergi untuk melakukan pemotretan "

" Aku membawa kan kita 2 lembar kertas kau tau kertas itu untuk apa? " tanya sasuke

" Ya, kertas itu untuk menulis kesepakatan yang kita bicarakan kemarin. Baiklah aku yang akan membuat peraturanya terlebih dahulu "

" Hn "

" Kesepakatan ini hanya terdiri dari 3 syarat, harus ditulis diatas kertas tersebut dan di berikan tanda tangan dari kedua pihak " ujar sakura

" Hn, bila salah satu dari kita melanggar kontrak ini akan mendapatkan denda dari pihak lain dan jika kesepakatan ini ada orang lain yang mengetahinya kesepakatan ini tidak akan berlaku lagi dan kita harus bercerai. Apa kau setuju ? " lanjut sasuke.

" Ne, aku setuju sebaiknya kita tulis sekarang kesepakatan ini " jawab sakura.

Merekapun sibuk dengan syarat yang mereka tetapkan masing-masing. Setelah 15 menit mereka selesai menulis syarat mereka.

" Kau sudah selesai sakura " ujar sasuke

" Ne "

" Sebaiknya kau baca syaratku lalu setelah itu kau tanda tangani dan akupun sama dengan kau " jelas sasuke

Merekapun saling bertukar kertas yang berisi syarat pernikahan mereka.

 **KESEPAKATAN PERNIKAHAN**

 **SASUKE UCHIHA**

Jepang, 09-01-2018

Persyaratan :

1\. Kesepakatan hanya berlaku 2 tahun

2\. Tidak mencampuri urusan pihak lain

3\. Tidur dalam satu kamar dan ranjang

Tanda tangan Tanda tangan

Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno

Ketika melihat kesepakatan yang di tulis sasuke, sakura terkejut dengan persyaratan no 3.

" Sasuke, apa-apaan kau ini aku tidak setuju dengan syarat no 3. Aku tidak ingin satu kamar denganmu " protes sakura.

" Tch, akupun sebenernya tidak ingin tapi tetap saja kita harus tidur sekamar agar tidak ada orang yang berfikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kita" jawab sasuke

" Aku tetap tidak setuju, sasuke " bantah sakura

" Tetap saja itu syarat yang aku ajukan, kalau kau tidak mau kita batalkan saja kesepakatan ini " jawab sasuke.

" Baiklah baiklah aku setuju, kau juga harus menyetujui syarat ku" akhirnya sakura menandatangani surat

kesepakatan itu.

 **KESEPAKATAN PERNIKAHAN**

 **SAKURA HARUNO**

Jepang, 09 - 01 - 2018

Persyaratan :

1\. Kesepakatan hanya berlaku 2 tahun

2\. Tidak melarang pihak lain untuk melanjutkan karirnya

3\. Tidak melakukan kontak fisik

Tanda tangan Tanda tangan

Sakura Haruno Sasuke Uchiha

Sasukepun setuju dengan syarat yang di ajukan ia tidak akan keberatan dengan syarat yang diajukan sakura, tanpa ragu sasuke segera menandatangani surat kesepakatan itu. Setelah semuanya selesai merekapun saling berpamitan.

" Baiklah sudah selesai aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu besok, jaa-ne " ujar sakura sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk di taman.

" Hn "

" Semoga semua ini benar " gumam sakura ketika hendak naik ke dalam mobil.

" Apakah semua ini benar? " gumam sasuke pergi meninggalkan taman menuju ke kantornya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomen update late. 😂 Stay terusnya.

Arigatou. Kalo mau greget baca dari awal. Sayonara sampai ketemu di chap depan. Gomen ceritanya kurang greget hehehe.


End file.
